


What Do I Need With Love?

by valiant_muffin



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiant_muffin/pseuds/valiant_muffin
Summary: What does it take to make a womanizer fall in love? The Builder wishes she knew, but she's going to very well try anyway.





	What Do I Need With Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly inspired by the Thoroughly Modern Millie song by the same title
> 
> (I also dropped the rating to T because I don't think anything... terribly mature happens on screen lol)

The Builder grows more nervous as she continues to pace outside of the Round Table. She feels very out of place in high heels and a flowy dress. It isn't unusual for her and Albert to share a few drinks to celebrate the start of the weekend, a tradition started shortly after her arrival to Portia. They had come to the mutual conclusion that they both need the pick-me-up at the end of the week. What is unusual though, is that she put such care into her appearance before meeting with him.

Earlier, while she had washed all the dirt from the ruins away, put on the dress she had bought from Carol on a whim (because when would a builder ever have an occasion to wear such a thing?) and even applied some make up, she wondered for the hundredth time whether her effort would come to anything.

It’s such a cliched thing for her to admit, to say that she fell for his charms alongside every girl he chases, but there’s no denying that she feels her heart skip a beat whenever she has a reason to talk to him. Irritation builds up in her if she thinks how she’s just another one of his girls or worse, that he doesn't see her as a woman at all.

Playing with the hem of her dress still outside the restaurant, the Builder hopes this would be enough to convince him otherwise.

But staying outside won't change anything so with one more calming breath, she pushes open the door to the restaurant.

\--

Albert sits at the bar in his usual seat as he waits for the Builder. The Round Table is, as usual, not too busy so it was easy to lay claim on the spots at the bar the two of them take up every Friday.

He doesn’t order any alcohol before his company shows up, wanting to share the first toast of the weekend with her. Instead, he’s nursing a juice with origins from Sandrock that he acquired a taste for after his many business trips there.

The Builder is running a little late, but Albert doesn't mind. He understands that her commissions have a tendency to get a little crazy sometimes and honestly his own work lately made him think he was going to end up late himself. Through sheer determination though, he managed to power through it and make it to the Round Table on time, early even. He doesn't want to miss their Friday Night drinks for anything.

This isn’t a date though. He hadn't even bothered to check his hair or reapply his cologne before leaving the office. No, these meetings with the Builder were different. It just doesn't seem right for him to put on the usual show and dance he does for the other girls.

Albert drags a finger through the condensation on his glass while lost in his thoughts. They aren't dates, but he still finds them something he looks forward to every week. He wants to chalk it up to that they've become good friends but something about that label didn't sit well with him.

Before he could dwell more on it, the Builder walks in wearing a chic dress with killer high heels he's never seen before and his heart stops. He had always known that she’s attractive, he isn’t blind. Albert can see her shine beneath the dirt she accumulates from her work. It had been one of the reasons he had readily agreed to starting their Friday night tradition, but after awhile the detail slipped his mind. He became comfortable simply with her company. Now her showing up looking as if she’s ready to take someone home with her (a look he is very familiar with) feels like a bucket of cold water being dumped on him. Or maybe hot water is a more accurate description.

Is that why she's late, was she on a date with someone else before she came here? He catches himself, does it matter? He always keeps his Friday nights open for her, but that doesn’t stop him from going out on dates with different girls the other days of the week. She has no claim on him and he certainly has no claim on her.

Still, he suddenly finds himself envious of whoever is lucky to keep her company this night.

Without betraying his thoughts, he greets her with his usual grin, “Well, well, aren't you looking fine tonight. Hot date?”

“Something like that,” she replies with a sly smile as she takes the seat next to him that he saved for her. Albert notes that she avoids meeting his eyes. _Is she too embarrassed to talk about it?_ He tries not to think about it. After flagging down Django, the Builder orders a cocktail before she notices his choice in drink, “Juice? Not planning on drinking tonight?”

Albert finishes the rest of it before he calls out to Django for his usual mixed drink. “I wouldn't start without ya, my dear. First round is on me too,” he says with a wink as he slides Django the money. When the both of them have their drinks, he lifts his glass in her direction.

“Ever the gentleman aren't you, Albert? Well, here's to the weekend and maybe the start of something new,” her smile is full of promise for something Albert doesn't quite understand, but it lights up her eyes and she's finally _looking_ at him as she taps her glass against his.

“To the weekend and the start of something new,” he echoes and downs the drink. Just who is this guy that’s making her look so… animated?

Damn, he really needs to stop thinking about it. “So hoping for something new, huh? Ya hit it off with that hot date?” Albert doesn’t think of himself as a man that likes to suffer, but apparently he can't help himself.

The Builder doesn't reply right away. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she's obviously fighting herself on whether or not to tell him. He thinks it's adorable, but Albert’s mind immediately starts thinking of a way to backpedal. If she doesn't want to talk about it, it’s not his place to butt in. He will not ruin her happiness just because he suddenly realizes he's the jealous type. Their friendship is more important than that.

Albert forces himself to smile and playfully elbows her, “Hey, don't sweat it if you don't want to kiss and tell. I'm sure I've shared enough date stories for the both of us.” The grip on her drink tightens, but he's too focused on changing the subject. _Need to focus on anything other than how good she looks in that dress_.

“Speaking of dates though, there's this girl I'll be seeing on--” his thoughts abruptly derail when she grabs him by his necktie and pulls him closer. The Builder’s other hand rests on Albert’s thigh, but with her mouth so close to his ear that he can feel her breath ghost against it, all his attention is on her next words.

“And what would you do if I said I wanted to be the only girl you see?” She asks and he swears her lips brush gently against him. Coherent speech is beyond him at this point. All he’s able to do is swallow. Hard.

Wait, is that perfume he smells on her? Huh. It's nice. He didn't reapply his cologne though didn't he, oh that’s just great--

One moment too long passes without him giving a proper response and she pulls back. Her eyes search his face, but she only sees his shocked wide eyed stare. Clearly it isn't the response she was hoping for.

The Builder’s courage reaching its limit, she gets up from her seat. “Sorry, thanks for the drink Albert. Good luck on your date,” and before he could react, she was out the door.

Albert is frozen in his seat, still trying to process what just happened as the door closes behind the Builder.

Did that mean she's interested in something more than just being drinking buddies? What about her hot date? Hold on, was the hot date _him--_

The slamming of glass on the counter makes him jump. He turns to see Django offering him a shot of whiskey. “She deserves a proper response, yeah? I think she's been waiting to do that for a long time now,” He says. The restaurant owner shoots Albert a knowing look before walking away.

Albert would be embarrassed to admit it later, but it takes him another long moment to figure it out before he downs the shot and chases after the Builder.

\--

The Builder quickly heads out from the Round Table in the opposite direction of her home, knowing Albert would walk that path if he leaves after her. She wants to avoid another awkward encounter, or at least give her enough time to recover from the first one. Her feet make it to the front of Alice’s shop before she suddenly leans herself against a wall and slides down to hold her head between her knees.

 _“And what would you do if I said I wanted to be the only girl you see?”_ She said it, she finally said it. Even though she posed it as a question, it really is her selfish wish. But maybe she came on too strong, he looked so freaked out. Having held back for too long, she had been unable to stop herself when he started talking about going on a date with another girl.

She could probably go back and laugh it off, claim she was only joking, but she didn’t want to pretend anymore. If he doesn’t want to accept her feelings, it would be better for both of them for her to just walk away.

Despite thinking that, the Builder remained firmly planted against the wall. _Of course_ the one time she wears makeup is the time she wants to cry. She decided that she was going to sit there until the feeling passed.

That’s when the door to Alice’s house opens, spilling light into the tiny area that makes up the front of the flower shop. Jack, Alice’s little brother, heaves a trash bag over his shoulder as he makes his way towards the trash can that was next to the Builder.

“W-whoa!” Jack jumps back when he finally sees her huddled form.

“Jack, is everything alright?” The voice of Alice calls out from the house from the door he left open. The Builder gestures for him to keep quiet about her and to her relief, he does.

“I’m fine! I thought I saw uh-- a panbat!” he shouts back and Alice seems to find that an acceptable excuse and leaves it at that.

After glancing over his shoulder at the door and seeing no one around, he crouches down next to the Builder. “Are you… alright?” he asks in a hushed tone.

She smiles, eyes shining. He’s such a sweet boy. “Yeah, sorry. I just, um, had too much to drink. You know, adult problems.”

Jack doesn’t look as if he believes her, but what does he know about adult problems? “Do you want to come in? Maybe my sister can help?”

At his words the Builder sniffs. She's resolute in that she's not going to cry though and not a single tear falls as she shakes her head.

The boy places a comforting hand on her shoulder. For someone so young, he's already used to figuring out when someone's pretending that there's nothing wrong.

“Well, Alice usually takes a nap or something when she's super stuck in her writing. Maybe that'll help,” he says. Nodding, the Builder swallows down thick emotion before she wobbles to her feet. Stupid high heels.

“You should go inside before Alice worries and…” she takes a deep breath before smiling more genuinely now, “Thanks Jack.”

The boy waves her off as she walks towards the Central Plaza. He knows she's taking the long way home but he guesses that'll help. Adult problems are weird.

\--

Albert had run to the Builder’s house after leaving the Round Table, but realizing she hadn't returned yet, he went running up the road then back down without seeing her until he finally realized he was an idiot and simply sat down in front of her door after checking she still hadn't come home.

Honestly, not the stupidest thing he's ever done.

No, apparently the stupidest thing he's ever done is being blind to the woman in front of him this whole time.

Chasing a different girl every night, Albert had told himself he was looking for love, but that wasn't right, was it? He had been avoiding it. As soon as something could have started, he would break it off, or the girl would have. That was the type he went for after all, someone like him with easy feelings that could be quickly let go.

Why didn't he realize the reason he felt so comfortable with the Builder, the reason he looked forward to seeing her every Friday, the reason he always, _always_ made time for her?

Because what did a guy like him need with love.

But now he knows. Sitting on the Builder’s doorstep, he's ready to take a chance on something real. He’ll wait there in the cold night for as long as he needs to, he's made her wait even longer.

It turns out that he doesn't actually have to wait that long though. When the Builder finally appears at her gate, she immediately notices Albert against her front door. She stops in her tracks.

He jumps to his feet, but she beats him to speaking. “Look, if you're here to talk about what happened, let’s save it for the morning I--”

“You asked me what I would do if you said you wanted to be the only girl I see,” he blurts out and his feet carry him unthinkingly closer to her until he's right in front of her. So close, but it still feels like there's a distance between them. He finds that he hates that feeling.

Realizing he's going to say his piece regardless of what she says, the Builder wraps her arms around herself as if she could protect herself from his assumed rejection. She forces herself to look him in the eye though, she will take this with pride.

“And I would be fine with it,” Albert pauses at her shocked expression, “No, in fact, I want you to. I want you to say it.” It almost sounds like a plea.

It takes her a moment to find her breath. Is this really happening? He's not joking is he? But Albert isn't the type to be intentionally cruel-- she knows this so that's why she takes the chance too. “I want you to see only me. No more dates with other girls, just me,” her voice is soft, but it doesn't waver.

And just like that, the tension breaks and he pulls her in close. “Done. You got me, sweetheart, all of me,” he says with his cheek against her hair and a hand gently caressing her back. He can feel her arms wrapping around him too. “I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

“I thought gentlemen didn't keep ladies waiting,” the Builder gently smacks him on the back, but she's burying her face into his shoulder so he knows she's not too mad.

He pulls back to give her a kiss that leaves them both breathless. The way she looks when they break apart for air sends his heart racing. “I think you know well enough I'm no gentleman at this point.” There’s a wolfish grin on his face.

“True, and I'm no lady with qualms about inviting a man to stay the night on the first date.” Stepping back, her hands slide down his arms to his hands to lead him back towards her front door.

“Thank goodness for that because I've been thinking of getting that dress off you as soon as you walked in with it.”

The Builder laughs with her arms wrapped around him again as the two of them stumble inside.


End file.
